


Hide Thy Nudes Gallery

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Accidental Nude Viewing, Accidental Voyeurism, Boys Kissing, Description of Nudes, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, Krymménos, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Finds Ethan's Nudes, No Sex, No Sexual Content, No Smut, Nudes, Prelude to Smut, Rated M for description of nudes, Sexual Humor, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, boys loving boys, no sexual activity, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ethan hands him the phone without preamble, without warning. With complete and utter trust.Arguably his first mistake.Inarguably not Mark's fault.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 200
Collections: Anonymous





	Hide Thy Nudes Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> As always this work is intended as a creative depiction and is not intended as an accurate reflection of nor in disrespect to the persons mentioned; their family; their friends; their representatives or their significant others. Please do not send this work to any of the aforementioned persons.
> 
> Loosely inspired by Ethan's dogged paranoia of his phone and/or laptop screen being shown on air before the set pages or images were ready.  
> -JJH

"Hey, my phone isn't syncing for some reason, can I use yours for a sec?"

Ethan didn't even glance up at him, humming softly while maintaining the intense staring competition he'd been having with his laptop. One hand drifted blindly from the keyboard, the younger man leaning forwards in his seat a little, balancing on his toes and pushing his hips forwards to rummage around in his back pocket. He held the phone out, frowning down at his screen. Amy had asked him the day before to edit one of her pottery videos, and he'd turned to it with devout focus, fingers flying over the keyboard and mouse bouncing around the table with an attentiveness the younger male was only infrequently capable of. 

"Thanks, man" Mark uttered, thumbing in the passcode. Ethan had told him it months prior, when his hands had been covered in baking products and his Mom had text him. He'd asked Mark to open it and reply to her with a lopsided smile and an _I trust you, just tell her its you and I can't answer._ He hadn't changed the code since then, and switching phones and become a routine thing with the demands on the job and the creativity often rendering their hands useless to answer messages and calls. 

Ethan's background screen of Spencer greeted him, and he cooed at the photograph for a moment before he began to sync Ethan's phone to the laptop, accessing the shared drive so he could transfer some images and codes from one to another for his own editing later in the day. He was about to tap onto another application when he hit the multiple window option by mistake, thumb sliding across the screen. It opened up Ethan's phone gallery, scrolled down about mid-way. He ordinarily wouldn't have panicked - they'd both gone through each other's phones (with permission) before, had both accidentally tapped on the wrong app or opened an app to come across a left-open private conversation or something, but this...

This was a little more than that. 

This was Ethan's bare ass and hard, leaking cock in iPhone HD, several inches from his face. Its miles of milky skin broken up by soft hair and pink flush. Its the curve of his ass accentuated by the line of his boxers, pulled down beneath his cheeks. Its the tip of his cock gripped between lube-slick fingers, oozing pre-cum. 

He wonders what Ethan was thinking about, hard and aching like that. 

Wonders if these were taken for anyone, or if Ethan had just been feeling himself in the moment (pun aside).

He should close the app. The part of him that held great respect for someone's privacy was demanding it, but the part of him that was pitifully attracted to his best friend was resolutely ignoring his morality. He risked a glance upwards and found Ethan nose deep in his own laptop still, brows lightly furrowed and tip of his tongue caught between his teeth. That was his 'deeply focused' face, typically reserved for editing or the word play game he had on his phone, and Mark hesitated only a moment long before tapping onto the first photo. 

Fuck, but Ethan looked good like this. Twisted slightly to the side, dick nestled up in the line of his hip with just a hint of asscheek slightly to the side. The next photograph was taken over his shoulder, down on all fours with his spine arched like an inverted C, giving a perfect view of the sculped shape of his ass. Mark did his best to keep his face neutral, both thumbs pretending to tap around and breathing carefully even so as not to give anything away. He could only imagine the devastation this betrayal would cause, but for once his iron will was failing him. 

The next photo had been taken on a timer, the positioning a little off but nothing that truly ruined the image. It was Ethan's bare ass, cheeks spread apart by his hands, hole pink and slick. 

He let out a low noise that Ethan thankfully seemed to disregard, fingers tightening around the phone. It looked like he'd just swiped his fingers over it, gotten it good and wet without actually sliding any inside. He wondered idly if Ethan did that often. 

If Ethan had ever showed up with lube still making him open and slick like a girl. How many times had Mark's hands been so close to that? Inches away from where he could slide his fingers in to the last knuckle, easy as breathing. Maybe Ethan would even be stretched out enough that he could slide his _cock_ in, too. 

"-rth to Mark? Hello-oo?"

"Hm?" He glanced up, suddenly painfully aware of two things. The first was that Ethan had apparently been trying to get his attention for a short while, looking at him quizzically and waiting for an answer. The second was that he was half-hard in his pants. His sweatpants, to be exact, which left little to nothing to the imagination. All it would take was Ethan's peripheral vision catching the rise in his pants or for Ethan to actually look down himself, and Mark would have a _lot_ of explaining to do. 

"I just asked if I could have my phone back a second, I've got to check-" Ethan's voice snapped off like someone had cut his vocal chords and to Mark's utter horror Ethan's gaze had dropped down, down to the undeniable bulge and his iron-clad grip on Ethan's phone, his lips pursing and his brows steadily climbing. For the first time in a long time Mark felt embarrassment crawl down his spine, working its fingers between the bones and gripping onto him tightly. 

"What'cha looking at?" Ethan asked lightly, as if he'd just found a puppy chewing his shoes or a kid scribbling on the walls in crayon. If Mark's skin was fairer he'd have been betrayed by a blush, darting a quick glance to Ethan's phone before he coughed lightly, thumbing it open to close the gallery screen before he held the phone out to Ethan, deliberately avoiding his gaze. 

"Here" he offered roughly, doing his best not to react when Ethan's fingers brushed over his own as the younger Youtuber took his phone back. Ethan was quiet for several moments, moments than Mark spent steadfastly staring at the floor and thinking of everything from dead children to bugs to try and quell his arousal. It was only when Ethan moved his arm that Mark risked a glance and realised Ethan had been swiping around on his phone. 

"Oh," the younger man huffed quietly, gaze darting up. Ethan was pale enough that his cheeks went almost the same shade as watermelon, teeth worrying his lower lip. "You saw my..."

"Yeah". Ethan deserved his honesty, at the least. If he was going to be perverse over his best friend, he at least deserved to know. 

"And you..."

"Yeah" Mark repeated, admittedly quieter. Even if he'd wanted to deny it, he couldn't. That ship had well and truly sailed off, not even a speck on the horizon now. The news that he was attracted to someone male wasn't anything overtly unsuspected or unknown by Ethan - Mark had been open to his close friend about being more female leaning, but finding attraction and affection for men here and there, depending. 

And Ethan was one such case. Always had been, right from the moment he actually got a moment to get to know him, other than just another cute face in the crowd of fans. It wasn't the first time he'd gotten aroused by or around Ethan, but it was certainly the first time it'd been so obvious, so direct. He shifted and risked meeting Ethan's gaze, just fleetingly. His eyes were wide and his lips were parted and he was...

He was moving. 

Closer.

"You liked them?" Ethan was in the middle of the couch, now, staring at him with obvious nerves. Mark bit back a retort that it was sort of fucking _obvious_ he'd liked them, though the way he shifted on the couch more or less spoke the words for him, drawing Ethan's attention back down. He sucked in a sharp breath and shot the other man a warning look, heart cinching when Ethan seemed to deflate a little, shoulders dropping and gaze shifting away. 

"Right, no, of course. Its not because of..." Ethan trailed off, voice quiet and downcast, and Mark grumbled something along the lines of _give me fucking strength_. 

"Yes" he grit out, keeping an iron stare on the wall. He would _not_ look Ethan in the eye while admitting this. Ethan was quiet for a touch longer before the younger Youtube star shuffled across the couch again, just a few inches closer. A hand moved into his field of vision and it took Mark several seconds to catch up to the fact that Ethan's phone had been placed on top of his thigh, screen open to show the shot he'd last looked at, Ethan spread open, slick and waiting. 

"This was after we filmed the fight training video" Ethan told him quietly, stealing Mark's breath with each word. 

"Having you up against me...Especially when we did that jumping take-down," Ethan sucked in a breath like just the memory of the events was enough to get him going. "God, Mark. You've always been hot. But this past year...And having you all over me, when I was sat on top of you..." Mark licked his lower lip, remembering the way Ethan had spent the rest of the day practically vibrating, ignited by every little touch that had transpired after the video. He'd thought it was just adrenaline, but now that he looked back on it, maybe he hadn't been the only one affected by the content of the video. 

"I got home and couldn't stop myself. I just kept thinking about you. Under me. Over me". Mark squeezed his eyes shut as he listened, letting out a breath that was bordering on a whimper. 

"I thought about you too" he admitted after a moment. Albeit he'd managed to last until more or less the next day, if two in the morning counted. He'd all but stripped himself with his fist thinking about it, about the moments the video hadn't encompassed, like when they'd been learning and practising how to jump at each other without getting a knee to the balls. 

When he turned his head to the side Ethan was looking at him like the was Heaven's revelation, dumbfounded at the possibility that his feelings - or at least his lust - was returned. They sat there like that for a moment, each primed on a hair trigger before Ethan let out a breath. 

"What did you think about?" Ethan asked him timidly, fingers wringing in the hem of his shirt. Mark's answering smirk was salacious and he moved slowly to push Ethan's phone aside, telegraphing every movement to give his friend plenty of time to put a stop to it. 

He didn't. 

Mark moved across the couch in a prowl, crawling forwards until they were just mere inches away from each other, breathing the same space, pupils blown. "Do you want me to show you?" Mark asked lowly, letting his voice drop to the deep rumble he knew the internet went wild for. Ethan's hips jerked upwards a little, a breathy moan escaping as he reached for Mark. 

_"Yes"._


End file.
